


Happy Birthday Rick

by NaganSavior



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaganSavior/pseuds/NaganSavior
Summary: Sequel to "Negan's Gift" ,where it's Rick's birthday this time and Negan decides to kidnap him once again.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Rick's hands were tied up and he had a blindfold covering his eyes. This time was different from the last one though. The tie wasn't too tight to be hurting him and the blindfold was from a very soft material. 

A door got opened and Rick smiled a bit to himself. Heard footsteps getting closer to him and he wanted to run to them but couldn't because of the tie. The blindfold got removed from his eyes and saw Negan smirking at him. 

Rick rolled his eyes as he checked around. He was in Negan's room and he was laying on his bed. 

"Couldn't go without kidnapping me huh?" he commented. 

Negan leaned down to look him in the eyes and grinned. 

"Wanted to have you all to myself on your birthday"

"Was the tying up and blindfolding me necessary...?" Rick asked as he looked at his tied up hands. 

"What kind of kidnapping would it be without these things?" Negan pouted in disappointment. 

Rick laughed and nodded. "Fine...will you untie me now to kiss you?"

Negan chuckled as he laid down next to Rick and he kissed him softly. His hands worked on the tie without looking. When he released Rick, he threw the rope somewhere behind him without a care. 

"Love you so much" he mumbled to Rick as he moved to be on top of the younger man. 

Rick smirked at him and his hands got wrapped around Negan's neck. 

"Love you too, despite kidnapping me once again," he said with a laugh. 

"It will be a tradition to kidnap you as it seems" Negan chuckled softly "all jokes aside...happy birthday Rick"

Rick let out a sigh before offering Negan a smile. 

"Getting closer to 50 but...thank you" he replied lovingly. 

"You are gorgeous either way" Negan smirked at him "...and hot"

"Yeah, right," Rick said as he rolled his eyes "Will you still want me when I'm old and with wrinkles?"

"Gonna want you every day for the rest of my life" Negan replied as he gave him one more kiss. "Plus...I'm gonna have wrinkles way before you"

"Nah...you take an elixir every night to be staying young" Rick joked "Don't know how it is even possible to look like you at 55"

Negan rolled his eyes at that. 

"Thank you," he said softly "have missed you so much..." Negan pouted. 

"We met just some days ago..." Rick replied as he laughed at Negan's grumpy face. Negan wanted him all to himself. Sometimes it felt like he was a real prisoner but in a cute kinda way. 

"You know me...can't get enough of you" Negan smirked as he kissed Rick's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can't believe that five months have passed since I kidnapped you for the first time" Negan said to Rick who rolled his eyes in response "It was tempting to kidnap you many more times, you know..."

"...but you left it for our birthdays in the end" Rick drawled. 

"Exactly" Negan confirmed as he leaned in to kiss him. 

"Only you could be kidnapping people to celebrate birthdays" Rick replied as he gave him another kiss. Negan kissed him back and sighed. 

"We are not spending nearly enough time together," he said in disappointment. He wanted Rick like every day, but that was not achievable. At least up to this point. 

"Since we haven't told anyone that we're together it's natural to not be able to be hanging out more" Rick said to him. It had been decided by the both of them that it wasn't the time just yet to reveal such a thing to their communities. 

"I know, but I don't feel well with you being away from me," Negan said hesitantly as he bit his lip "someone else might steal your heart..."

Rick smirked at how possessive Negan was of him. 

"Noone else can steal my heart. It's yours. Despite wanting to treat me like a gift..."

"You're not gonna let that down, aren't you?" Negan asked exasperated. 

"Nope," Rick replied "but you have me already. Don't be pouting"

"Bet that you have a big fan club, Grimes" Negan smirked at him. 

"Yeah" Rick rolled his eyes "I hardly have the time to deal with so many people who want me...or not. I'm not something special".

Negan frowned at Rick's words though. 

"Don't you say that again. Better for me that I don't have competition with any other prick ,male or female, but you're so gorgeous. Stop making yourself seem less".

"Alright...I will" Rick promised as he hugged him. "Hope you've got plans and not bringing me here just because..."

"I do actually" Negan grinned at him "we're gonna spend the day together. Hope that the kids won't be mad but want you all to myself"

Rick rolled his eyes as he would have to make it up to the kids for missing on that day but couldn't find it in him to decline. 

"Fine...now let me kiss you for a bit. It's the least you can do for kidnapping me twice" Rick smirked up at Negan.

"Go ahead Rick" Negan laughed softly and he was kissing him once again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't want to get up..." Negan whined and Rick laughed softly. 

"Didn't we say that we would be having breakfast?" Rick questioned him. 

"We did, but you're way too cozy to let go of you" Negan mumbled as he stared at his ocean blue eyes. 

"Well...I'm yours for the day so we can lay down again later. Come on, I'm hungry. Being kidnapped does that" Rick said to Negan softly. "By the way, how did you get me again? Have you put a tracker on me to know where I am at all times?"

"You think I would do that?" Negan asked innocently. 

Rick rolled his eyes in response. 

"I do," he said with a smirk. 

Negan sighed as he laid back next to Rick. 

"Well, I haven't put a chip on you... just yet" Negan started and Rick poked him jokingly "But I did spy on Alexandria to see when it'd be a good time to kidnap you"

"I was waiting for Daryl, you know, to go scavenge..." Rick said to him with a sigh. Who knows what Daryl would be thinking of him for disappearing and not going out together. 

Negan pouted at that. He didn't want him to be tiring himself. Especially not on his birthday.

"Didn't we say that you won't be going out there on your own?" Negan asked as he raised his eyebrow at him. Rick didn't get that he was worried about his well-being.

"I wouldn't be on my own..." Rick shrugged as if it wasn't something important enough. 

"You know what I mean, Rick," Negan said as he touched his face gently so that their eyes would meet. 

"Either way with you kidnapping me, can't possibly go scavenge, so yeah..."

"Good thing I did" Negan replied with a sigh "Don't want a Walker to be possibly hurting you. Prefer you to be safe. Stop stressing out about the supplies. I'm chill with it. So you should be as well"

Rick bit his lip at Negan's words. He knew that things weren't like they used to. Far from it in fact. But he was still worrying. 

"Fine..." he said eventually. 

"If you'd stay here, I would be cooking and doing everything for you," Negan said to him with a grievance. He wanted to be taking care of Rick.

Rick smiled at that even though he would never accept just sitting and doing nothing all day long. 

"I appreciate it but you know that I love the thrill. Running into a bat-wielding maniac, with anger management issues and being kidnapped by him twice," Rick said with a smirk and Negan chuckled. 

"You sure do attract danger..." he said thoughtfully. 

"If it is to look like you and be as caring of me, then it is welcomed" Rick smiled at him. "Now let's stand up to eat breakfast, the smell of pancakes is too hard to resist..." 

Negan laughed as he gave him one more kiss. 

"Alright, alright, we are getting up. Who am I to turn down the wishes of the birthday person?" 

Rick smiled at him and felt happy. After a long time of living in the Apocalypse and all the misery, he had to go through to survive. They've had their ups and downs with Negan but he could see that the other man genuinely cared about him. It wasn't just a show. Rick knew that it was hard for Negan to be staying away from him but he had his kids. Couldn't just leave them. 

Negan had set his wives free though since he got that it was bothering Rick. He wished they could just say to their people that they weren't enemies anymore. It was very frustrating to have to be acting in front of them. Since Negan's birthday, they had been playing their old selves. 

Negan was pretending that he owned both him and Alexandria and Rick that he was taking it because he didn't have any other choice. When they were alone, Negan was very sweet and kind to him. He'd always be Negan of course but he was nothing like that guy they'd met that fateful night. 

Rick sighed to himself as he walked towards the table. He wished they could be together without feeling like he was betraying the people he cared about.


	4. Chapter 4

"So...how are things at Alexandria?" Negan asked as they were eating their pancakes. 

"You mean since last week when you came by?" Rick questioned as he looked at him weirdly. He had been working at their gardens and didn't see him but he'd been informed of Negan's visit. "Why didn't you come to see me?"

"Didn't want to interrupt you" Negan explained "didn't stay long either way"

"...and what did you do while there?" Rick questioned as he couldn't understand the point of his visit. It wasn't a pick-up day and he didn't come to see him, even at the gardens. 

"Nothing Rick. Was just passing by and thought to check on my favorite Alexandrians for a bit..." Negan grinned at him. Rick wasn't convinced but thought to drop the subject. When Negan wasn't willing to tell him things, he knew that it was for the best to not be pressuring him. He'd ask someone else what Negan had done when he came by. Plus many times Negan was feeling bad eventually and was admitting everything. 

"Alright then," Rick said "Things are the same. Nothing much is happening anymore which is good. Everyone seems to be calmer, don't know, let's hope it lasts..."

Negan sighed as he took Rick's hand in his. 

"How have you been holding up?" Negan asked him as their eyes met. 

Rick offered him a warm smile. 

"I'm well, Negan. The gardens are growing, the kids are healthy and they seem happy...I'm with you...what more to ask for?"

"I'm glad to hear it" Negan smiled back at him "if some prick makes you upset, you come and tell me"

Rick rolled his eyes at that. 

"It won't be necessary. I'm more worried about the Saviors than Alexandrians..."

"They are kept in line, don't worry. Although I do miss having people kneel for me"

Rick sighed as he gave him a criticizing glare. He had made him stop doing that. It wasn't a way to be treating others. 

"What have we said about respecting other people?" Rick questioned him as he drank some tea. Negan loved seeing him drinking tea. He looked so classy doing that. 

"Oh yeah..." Negan drawled "you know that old habits die hard, so they say..."

Rick laughed to himself and Negan felt his heart fluttering at the view.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's such a beautiful day" Rick commented as he breathed in the fresh air. It was a sunny and relatively warm day. After finishing with breakfast, they decided to go out for horse riding. 

Rick had been teaching Negan because he was pretty much like Daryl. If there wasn't a car or a motorcycle, they couldn't go anywhere. Horse riding was a skill he needed to have and they'd been enjoying long walks together as well. 

"It is" Negan agreed as he looked around as well. He wasn't completely relaxed in case a Walker appeared but he doubted it. Plus they weren't far from the Sanctuary. It did have great paths though and he'd been discovering them with Rick. Was much better than staying inside four walls all the time. 

Rick smiled at him. He enjoyed their time together. Negan's eyes met his and he smiled as well. 

"You are good at horse riding now" Rick complimented him. 

"At least I'm not kicked off it anymore" Negan rolled his eyes as he recalled being kicked off of the horse the first time. Rick had been worried and insisted on taking care of him. 

It was very tempting to play it off just to have more of Rick's attention but he didn't do it after all. Didn't want to be using tricks to have Rick by his side but for it to be a personal choice, as it was after all. At first, he was sure that something would eventually go wrong and Rick would be leaving him. That didn't happen either though and he was happy for it. 

They reached a river and Rick stopped his horse and jumped off it. Negan stopped as well and secured their horses to a tree. He walked with Rick towards some big rocks by the river and they both sat down to enjoy nature and some peacefulness. Rick rested his head on Negan's shoulder and the older man wrapped his arm around him as he gently pulled him closer. 

They enjoyed some moments of silence and it wasn't at all uncomfortable. Negan liked to talk a lot but found himself taking some of Rick's way of doing things. It was better to filter what he would be saying first and not acting based on his feelings at the moment. 

"I'm glad that you're with me Rick," he said to him softly. 

"Same," said Rick as he smiled at him "who could have told me, but it did happen"

"Look I...-" Negan drawled as he thought about it "Would you like for us to have a future together?"

Rick's eyes widened. It wasn't like he hadn't thought of the future but this was still the Apocalypse. Their worlds could turn upside down from one day to the next. 

He bit his lip as he didn't know how to express his thoughts. 

"I want to but this is still a dangerous world. Hadn't been planning a lot for the future. Wouldn't want to get disappointed, I don't know..."

Negan touched his face gently as he looked at his eyes. He could see Rick's worry and uncertainty. 

"You have every right to be dreaming of the future, Rick. We both have the right to do so after everything we'd been through. I would like to dream of it together if you'd like that too"

Rick sighed at Negan's words. He would really like a future in which their communities were finally collaborating and they could be together without feeling like he was being criticized for it. 

"I would," he said eventually "but there are still issues. Let's enjoy the present for now. I'm not ready to deal with everything else just yet"

Negan kissed him and held him close again. 

"Alright Rick, whatever you want," he said to him in a soft tone.


End file.
